


Bourban touch

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christopher Pike/ James T. Kirk, Flirting, M/M, Talk of murder, weird ridiculous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Jim finds himself a nice quiet bar hoping for a quick fuck, a change of pace from Captain Pike. what he finds instead is an amusing conversation with someone who proves to be a lot more interesting.





	Bourban touch

The bar vibrated along with the music, drumming against Jim’s ear while he watched the whiskey in his glass shake. 

      He wasn't sure why he was so tired, though he could probably make a long list of reasons. most of which started with ‘Captain Christopher Pike’ and ended with Jim Cumming over a variety of surfaces. 

       There wasn't anything to complain about. The sex was absolutely fantastic.

   Ok, there was one thing to complain about.

The lack of sex Jim was getting from literally anyone else. 

   Unfortunately Jim was in an ‘Empire Town’. That meant if the person he was trying to hook up with wasn't already a member of the Terran Empire and hadn't heard the rumors of Captain Pike's ‘new stray’, then they were still very knowledgeable of who Christopher Pike was and who he had laid claim to. Which was surprisingly easy to know considering Pike liked to leave his signature on those he fucked.

      That would be a lot hotter, if it wasn't actually just Pike’s signature tattooed somewhere on the person’s body. Jim, well he got lucky enough to get the tattoo needle to his shoulder, placed perfectly so the familiar stylistic ‘P’ was peaking out against Jim’s neck. 

   The whole thing led to sexless nights for Jim if the good Captain didn't call for him, and that was just not alright. Jim didn't do ‘sexless nights’. They were unhealthy and aggravating.

          “Bartender!” Jim’s eyes darted up, narrowing at the man who had appeared by his side. “two drinks this way. Bourbon”

       Jim perked up at the sound of that. No one ordered two drinks for themselves, and there was no one else at the bar. Maybe Jim was going to manage to get laid tonight after all. 

          He wasn't averse to the offer either.  The man standing by his side didn't look great, but he didn't look bad either. Maybe if he shaved the stubble that covered over half his face he’d be even better looking. 

      Other than the stubble though, the man was prime pickings. He had a strong jaw, steady hands that picked up his bourbon glass and held it up to his mouth. 

    Jim’s eyes stopped at the mouth. He could easily imagine himself sliding his cock past those soft pink lips, or maybe even making out and sliding his tongue into that mouth. Either option was good, though he didn't really peg the guy as being the one to give a blow job easily. 

     “You going to keep thinking dirty thoughts, or are you going to drink?” the man tilted his own glass towards the full one that had appeared in front of Jim. 

    “I can do both.” snatching up his glass, Jim took a swig and let the familiar burn run down his throat. He missed that feeling. Bourbon was such a rare occasion drink since only a few people could afford to get it.

    But that had to mean…

   “Don’t even go there.” Jim returned his gaze to the other man “this is the last bourbon I'll be buying for a long time.”

   “got something to forget?” Jim pried, wondering how far he’d get into this guy's past before they got naked. He had failed to get anything out of Pike before he found himself being bend over the nearest table with tissue still stuffed up his bloody nose and his pants around his ankles. 

    Maybe this guy would be more open. 

“I got a list for you.” the annoyed huff was what really got Jim attention. From the two days he had been in this town he had learned two things. One, everyone loved their life and the possibilities it held for the future and two, if they didn't they probably weren't going to last long in a world run by the Empire.

     You had to find some sort of sick enjoyment in this hell hole in order to survive, or else everything was just going to eat at you until there’s nothing left but an empty shell. 

       Jim shivered at the thought, memories of old friends of his losing the light in their eyes and slowly fading into nothing in a world that didn't accommodate the weak. 

         “Any clues about what's on that list?” inquired Jim, a poor attempt to get his mind off of the dreadful state of his world. “I mean, if you're spending money on the good stuff for you and a complete stranger….it has to be pretty big.”

     “What has you so interested in my life?” the guy narrowed his eyes at Jim, examining him even as he took another swig of bourbon.

      Jim shrugged his shoulders “I just like having some info on the people who want to fuck me.”

      A thunderous laugh filled the air, sending shivers down Jim’s spine while he watched the other man. Steady hands relaxed against the glass, and a small smile pulled at those delicious pink lips.

   “You’re straight forward.” the laughter died down into a soft chuckle. It made Jim’s hair stand up on end. “i like that.”

     “So it’s not just my pretty face you want to fuck?” jim beamed at the other man, a playful smirk stretching across his face.

   “Not sure yet.” he was met with a devilish grin. “that mouth of yours does look pretty inviting.”

     “Well that's one thing we have in common.” he took another swig of Bourbon.

      “Why don’t we find out?” a hand reached out cautiously, letting Jim’s eyes follow it as two fingers reached his shirt collar and started to toy with the soft fabric that sat just under his tattoo “or do i have to worry about finding a knife in my back while i’m fucking you?”

   “I’m a toy, not a preference” jim rolled his eyes “he has others to entertain him.”

     Jim’s heart skipped a beat when he saw a soft look cross through the other man's eyes. It wasn’t something he recognized. There was no desire, hatred, plotting. Nothing that signified the man was there to use him like everyone else.

It was disarming. 

     “I guess i’ll use my last free night to give you some fun.” that soft look was replaced with the familiar smirk of a person ready to bend Jim over the nearest surface. That look, Jim was used to. He saw it a lot whenever Pike was looking at him. 

       “i can agree to that.” jim finished off the last of his bourbon and stood up with a broad smile “on one condition.”

     “Didn’t realize sex came with conditions” the man chuckled, finishing off his own bourbon a bit slower than what Jim would expect of someone who was about to get his dick sucked. “go on. What is it you want? Do i have to wear a bag over my head?”

     Jim threw his head back with laughter. No one had said anything like that to him before. 

       “Glad you think i’m funny” wrapping an arm around his waist, Jim choked back his laughter, only to lose it again when he saw a giant smile on the other man’s face.

   “How do you exist?” he burst out, unable to keep his mouth shut anymore.

   “Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy decide to have sex….” jim reached out to grab hold of the bar to keep himself from falling on his ass. 

    It took awhile for him to get his laughter under control, but when he was finally able to look over at the other man without falling over once again, he was met with that same soft look that sent shivers down his spine.

   The man was ridiculous. There was no reason he should have been able to make Jim laugh so loud and then feel like he was going to turn into a puddle of goo under that soft gaze within seconds. 

       “So, what is it?” the man asked, a soft smile tugging at his lips “what’s your condition for sex?”

      “Tell me what it is you want to forget?” the smile disappeared, replaced by a sad look Jim rarely saw anyone show. “it has to be big for you to pay for bourbon and talk about your ‘last free day’”

      “It's not important.” the man waved a dismissive hand, growling when Jim reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist “hey…”

    “What’s so bad you need bourbon and sex with a stranger?” jim pushed, stepping into the other man's space and forcing his back against the bar to prevent an easy escape. “if you tell me, i’ll get on my knees right here in front of everyone and blow you.”

     “I have no interest in showing you off while i fuck that pretty mouth.” the guy growled, his wrist twisting in Jim’s hand in a silent warning “besides, there's a lot to forget. Being forced to join the empire for one.”

     “Forced?” Jim’s eyes went wide. The only people who were forced to join the empire were the extremely skilled who refused to join by choice. But the empire had to have something on them. They needed dirt. “what did you do to give them the opening to force you to join? It must have been big.” 

    Another twist of his arm. This guy did not want to continue this conversation, but Jim wasn’t going to give up. The thought of being fucked by someone who was sought out by the empire was exhilarating. Even Pike would probably want a shot at this guy, and Jim couldn’t help but shutter at the thought of being trapped between the two of them. 

  Talk about a hunk sandwich. 

“come on.” Jim took another small step, forcing his chest against his target. “you can’t just say you’re being forced to join. Anyone with a brain knows that means you’re highly sought after by the empire. Prime pickings. So, what dirt did you give them to get sucked into the empire?”

     Jim watched as the guys eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape. “if you tell me, i’ll make sure your ‘last free night’ is the best night of your life.”

   “that’s a big promise.” hazel eyes zeroed in on Jim “i’m not sure you can keep it.”

   “Oh, i can keep it.” Jim took a small step forward and pressed his leg up again the man’s groin, watching as those gorgeous hazel eyes rolled backwards into his head. 

      “Murder.” The word was spoken so gently that Jim would have missed it if all of his attention wasn’t focused solely on his target.. It wasn’t enough though. He needed to know more.

   “Who?” he moved his free hand down to the man’s waist, toying with the soft blue shirt that covered a body he couldn’t wait to worship. 

      “Ex wifes bo...boyfriend.” Jim’s cock twitched. He had to hear more. He wanted every gory detail whispered against his ear as the man buried his cock deep inside of him. 

    Slowly, he lifted the soft blue shirt and let his hand trail under it, tracing over tender skin that shivered against his touch. 

      “Were you two still married?” he pushed, trailing his fingers just over the top of the man’s belt buckle. 

    “Were.” the man nodded slowly, piercing hazel eyes focused on Jim. “cut off her finger to get my damned ring back.”

   “Fuck…” Jim dropped his head to the man’s shoulder, laughing to himself when a hand made its way into his hair. “your place or mine?”

   “How about mine?” glass crashed to the floor, bar stools toppled over, and Jim narrowly avoided colliding with Captain Pike when him and his would be suiter pulled away from each other in a frantic rush. 

   “C….Captain?” Stumbling to a stop in front of the older man, Jim reached up to pat down his hair where the other man’s hand had just been. “i thought you were busy tonight?”

     “Never too busy for a good cock-blocking.” Pike’s eyes zeroed in on the man behind Jim, an anger burning behind them that Jim had seen in far too many people. Particularly his mothers suiters whenever they had to deal with him. “and who are you?”

      “I didn't realize we were here for an interrogation” Jim cringed when he heard the disrespect in the other man’s reply. Pike didn't take disrespect well.

     Except, the next thing he knew, his Captain was laughing. Pike never laughed in public. Not unless he was torturing someone. 

     “You must be Admiral Cruz’s new acquisition.” A smirk pulled at Pike’s lips as he spoke “he’s not one to let his men walk around freely.”

    “I’m not her sex puppet.” turning his head, Jim glared at the other man “sorry. I just mean he sdidn’t pick me up for fucking. Pretty sure she only likes women.”

 “Still. You should have guards around you.” turning back to his Captain, Jim watched as he scanned the room for red shirts hovering a little too close to Jim’s new buddy. “don’t tell me he gave you newbies.”

       “I mean, i don’t think more senior officers would have had a better chance against my neurotranq.” jim groaned. Why did the Captain have to ruin his chance at getting fucked by someone who seemed so chill about murder and taking out trained empire officers? He could have had so much fun. “but i see my fun is ruined. I guess i’ll head back. I was just looking for something interesting to do anyways.”

       Feeling fingers brushing up against his arm, Jim glanced over as the other man smiled at him before heading for the door.

    “Did you ruin my night for any particular reason, sir?” Jim groaned, wishing his erection would go away now that he was standing in front of his Captain in a crowded bar.

    “You shouldn't be associating yourself with murderers.” Pike crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jim with the best impression of ‘disappointed dad’ that he could muster.

   It would be a lot hotter if Jim wasn't imagining the cute murderer bending him over the bar and fucking him until he couldn’t even stand up anymore. 

       “So what you’re saying is don’t join the empire?” Jim glared at the older man, smirking when Pike opened his mouth to protest and shut it immediately without saying a thing. “that's what I thought, sir.”

       Pike growled, low and dangerous. A warning for Jim to shut up and do as he was told. Problem was, the cute murderer seemed to be worth getting in trouble over. At least, he was until Jim got a good fuck out of him. Then he’d probably get board of him just like everyone else. 

     On the other hand, maybe Jim wouldn't get board this time. Maybe for once he had found someone interesting. Someone he wanted to keep coming back to.

   The thought sent chills down his spin.

      “Whatever you're thinking, stop it.” Pike ordered “You’re not seeing him again.”

      “Awww come on sir.” Jim shimmied up close, his fingers dancing their way up Pikes chest and resting over top the zipper of the captains uniform jacket “You can’t tell me you’re not the least bit interested in what that man could do in bed. He has such steady hands. They didn't tremble once the whole time we talked.”

     “As if that’s an accomplishment” Pike rolled his eyes, his hands hidden away from Jim’s view in the crossing of his arms. 

    “Your hands tremble. “ Jim smirked, his hand moving south towards the captains belt “they quiver when they’re buried in my hair while I sucked you off. Tremble when I take you all the way into the back…” Pike moved his arms away from his chest and slapped on hand over Jim’s mouth.

    “Do not.” he warned dangerously.

   Jim quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to try and speak behind the hand while pike examined him.

   “Fine. ..” Pike finally lowered his hand in defeat “Fine.  You can have one shot, but don't complain when you end up fucked over “

    “I think that's the point of this excursion. “ commented Jim,  a laugh catching in his throat when Pike stepped forward, forcing him back against the bar.

      “I mean it Kirk. “ Pike warned “or do you need a reminder of who you belong to? Who dragged your pathetic ass off the ground, Beaten and bloody, and gave you a shot at an actual future?”

     “Emperors fuck toy, best future ever.” Jim smirked, rolling his eyes when Pike glared at him “I meant you sir. When you’re emperor.”

          “One shot.” Pike reminded him “you fuck him, it's done. Got it?”

       “Definitely, sir.” Jim smirked. It was going to be amazing, and he could wait to feel those steady hands holding onto his hips, fingernails digging into his skin, while his murdering hunk fucked him senseless.

       Pike seemed satisfied with that answer finally, his hand finding its way onto Jim’s hip and pulling him flush against his own body. A hard cock pressed against his leg, alerting Jim to his next goal.

      But he wasn't quiet done bargaining yet. 

   “So...What does this ‘one shot’ entail, exactly?” a low growl emitted from Pike’s throat “relax, Captain. I just mean...if I’m going to get a good fuck out of the man I think it would be best if I had time to make it work.”

     “What do you mean by time?” Pike’s fingers dug into Jim’s hip.

   “Make us roommates.” Jim stated calmly “pull some strings and get us in a room together. I get a good fuck and maybe I can get you something.”

     “There is nothing I want from Admiral Cruz’ stray” Huffed Pike. 

    “Not even a loyal soldier?” Placing his hands on Pike’s chest,  Jim toyed with the captains favorite necklace. He wasn't sure why he loved the small object do much, but it always seemed to catch his eyes. He couldn't help but play with it “Someone who’s close to Cruz. Who has information on her. Information you could use.”

     “What are you thinking, Kirk?” Pike hated it when he didn't spill all his thoughts immediately. It aggravated him, not knowing what Jim was thinking 24/7, though Jim wasn't quite sure why. He was just a fuck toy after all, why did his thoughts matter? “Kirk,” a hand appeared on his chin, forcing his head up and pulling his eyes away from the necklace and onto Pike’s face. The Captain was annoyed, more so than usual. “what is it you think you can do?”

    “I think, someone who has been forced to join and non organization he doesn't want to be part of, can have his loyalties changed” jim explained “that he can switch from being Admiral Cruz’s stray, to someone you can trust. Someone who will help you get to that emperor's chair.”

   “You just met him.” Pike warned

  “You said yourself I was good at reading people.” Jim reminded the captain “that I had an eye for who we could trust.”

        Pike seemed to think about this for a moment, his eyes searching Jim’s for some sort of sign. Something that might tell him Jim was being a little shit who he shouldn't take seriously.

   Thing was, Jim was dead serious.

  Sure, he had just met the cute guy. He hadn’t even gotten a name (which he was going to have to remedy as soon as possible), but he just knew this guy was trustworthy. That he could get him onto their side. 

         “You have a month.” Pike offered “I’ll pull some strings to get you into the same room, but if I see any signs that it's not working…”

   “You’re welcome to pull me out” Jim offered “though I hope I don't see the pretty knives you keep hidden away for ‘special cases’” 

       “Please.” Pike rolled his eyes, his fingers tracing the edge of Jim’s jaw “like i’d waste my good knives on you.”

      Jim rolled his eyes. there was no real response to that, and it wasn't like the Captain was wrong. he had more important people to use those knives on. With that done, Jimdidn't waste another second, sinking to his knees and reaching out to start undoing the Captains belt, intent on rewarding the older man’s trust in him with the best blow job ever. 


End file.
